


Fooking Take It

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Bottom Adam, Creampie, Cute sub, Erections, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom takes his anger out on Adam sexually.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Fooking Take It

Dom was in a mood an angry I hate the world and everything in it kinda mood. He stomped up to the of the appartment that he and his boyfriend Adam shared practically kicking the door down slamming it behind him.

Dom's eyes scaned the room and found Adam sprawled out on the couch asleap he looked so adorable.

Dom grinded his teeth and grimaced at Adams sleeping figure he snacthed the sleeping man up by the shirt colar shaking him awake.

"Oh hello darling how was your day,"Adam asked sweetly as Dom twisted his shirt staring angrly into his eyes.

"Clothes off now,"he commanded his voice filled with need.

Adam grinned sliding off his shirt and tight pants leaving his underwear on for Dom to dispose of later.

"All of it,"Dom growled throwing off his pants exposing his raging erection to Adam who looked on with a slurty expression.

Dom forced Adam down onto the couch positioning him flat on his stomach with his round ass sticking up in Dom's face.

"Fook I am going to ruin your tight ass,"Dom snarled parting his lovers large cheeks and spiting into his hole. "Please be gentel,"Adam begged.

Dom ignored his request and abruptly eased his entire length into Adam's tight asshole ruting against his prostate filling him up to the brim.

"Oh fuck,"Adam wimpred as Dom aggressively thrusted into his tight heat.

Dom growled and became more rough with his thrusts pulling the other by his mop of curly hair Adam was starting to feel weak his legs quivering.

"Please slow down Dom I cant take anymore,"Adam cried tears spilling out of his blue grey eyes.

"Shut up and fooking take it bitch",Dom spat quickly presing deeper into Adams ass claiming every inch of his boyfriend.

With out any warning Dom reached his orgasam and came inside of Adam filling him with white liquid some of which spilled out and trickled down his inner thigh.

But instead of pulling out Dom kept going fliping Adam around to face him still sloppily thrusting into him.

Adam wraped his arms around Dom for some kind of levrage as the younger man contuined to slam into his ass.

"Dom please I am gonna cum,"Adam moaned scracthing at his lover back leaving red marks.

"Go ahead and cum baby,"Dom groaned as Adam released all over the other mans belly.

"You feel better now,"Adam asked collapsing back onto the couch.

Dom nodded and wrapped his arms around Adam holding him close.............


End file.
